Gra Cieni
by guardian-of-the-storm
Summary: Rzecz dzieje się po zakończeniu wydarzeń z anime. Kida wraca do Tokyo - niestety bez Saki, gdyż jego dziewczyna umarła w nieco tajemniczy sposób. Po powrocie do dawno niewidzianego domu, Kida spostrzega, że stał się nowym obiektem kolejnego planu Izayi...


Na pierwszy rzut oka Ikebukuro wyglądało tak samo jak przed moim wyjazdem. Szczerze, nie wiedziałem, że tak dużo rzeczy pozmieniało się w ciągu tego jednego roku. Ba! Niektóre zmiany nigdy nie przyszłyby mi przez myśl. Nawet, jeśli naprawdę bym bardzo, ale to bardzo wytężył umysł..  
>Wysiadając z pociągu, zabrałem swój bagaż i stanąłem na stacji. Wszystko byłoby okay, gdyby nie ta jedna, jedyna rzecz…<br>Spojrzałem w bok. Saki już ze mną nie było.  
>Umarła.<br>Jestem w szoku, że przyjąłem tę informację tak nadzwyczaj spokojnie; bo, nawet jak na mnie, to zdecydowanie jej śmierć po prostu ,,zignorowałem". Nie. Tak nie było. Ja jedynie nie chcę dać mojej świadomości do zrozumienia, że jej już ze mną nie ma. Gdybym to zrobił, strach, rozpacz i nieskończone poczucie winy wypełniłoby mnie całego, nie pozwalając innym uczuciom dostać się do mojego nadzwyczaj kruchego serca.  
>Dobra, pieprzę. Śmierć Saki nie jest powodem, dla którego tak naprawdę powróciłem do tego miasta.<br>Wyciągnąłem z tylnej kieszeni niedużą karteczkę. Jutro przyjeżdża do mnie ciotka ze swoją córką. Chcą u mnie zamieszkać, przez jakiś tydzień, może dwa, a to wszystko z powodu remontu u nich w mieszkaniu. A przy okazji chcą sprawdzić, jak wychodzi mi życie bez rodziców. Też mi kontrola… Mimo wszystko muszę dziś posprzątać i przygotować chałupę na ich wizytę.  
>Westchnąłem. Czas na powrót do domu.<br>Po drodze postanowiłem na chwilę wstąpić do Mikado. Z pewnością ucieszy się, gdy mnie zobaczy. Gdy doszedłem do jego domu, coś mnie tknęło. Czy on będzie chciał mnie zobaczyć? Przyjaciela, który odszedł bez pożegnania i nie odzywał się przez okrągły rok…?  
>Zapukałem do drzwi. Nikt nie odpowiadał.<br>- Heeej, Mikado! – zawołałem. Może jeszcze spał, i dlatego nie mógł otworzyć? Zapukałem jeszcze raz.  
>- Mikado! To ja, Kida! Nie rób se jaj, otwórz wreszcie!<br>Po kilku minutach intensywnego walenia w drzwi, odpuściłem. Schodząc schodami do ogródka, zauważyłem, że rosnące przy płocie rośliny, są bardzo, ale to bardzo zaniedbane. Same drzwi do domu Mikado były lekko spleśniałe, drewno zbrzydło, zaschło, a metalowa klamka zardzewiała. Czyżby…?

**  
>- Co zamierzasz zrobić, Izaya? Zemścić się na nim? – spytała Namie, odrywając wzrok od komputera. Odrzuciła swoje ciemno-brązowe włosy do tyłu i swoimi wkurwiającymi brązowymi ślepiami zaczęła się we mnie wpatrywać. Uśmiechnąłem się cynicznie.<br>- Dokładnie tak. Nasz kolega nie wie, że Anri i Mikado nie ma już w Ikebukuro. Śmierci Saki też jeszcze nie przyjął do własnej świadomości. Nawet jeśli ta śmierć była… - przerwałem. Jedno słówko więcej i powiedział bym na głos to, czego nie powinienem. Namie o tym nie wie, i niech się nie dowie. Podszedłem do leżącej na stole szachownicy, i wywróciłem z niej dwie wieże. – Mikado, Anri, koniec gry… Namie! Wysłałaś oddział do domu Kidy? – zapytałem.  
>- Tak. Jest już prawie na miejscu. – odpowiedziała, zaś ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się szyderczo.<br>- Kida-kun będzie miał małą niespodziankę, gdy tylko wróci do swojego domu…

**  
>Mikado nie ma, Anri nie ma, Żółte Szaliki też, jakby rozpłynęły się w powietrzu... Nie widzę też nigdzie członków Dollars'ów... Czy oni celowo zaczynają mnie unikać? Co się stało, że nagle wszystkich po prostu gdzieś wywiało…? A może to ja jestem ślepy i nikogo nie widzę? Nawet Simon… Też go nie ma. Zamiast niego ulotki ,,Rosyjskiego Sushi" rozdaje jakiś inny facet. Co się z tym wszystkim porobiło? Ani Celty… Ani Shizuo… Dlaczego… No dlaczego?<br>Obejrzałem się. Już, tak szybko? Doszedłem do domu?  
>Wzruszyłem ramionami. W sumie, to nawet dobrze. Wyjąłem z kieszeni klucze. Już chciałem użyć jednego z nich, gdy nagle usłyszałem warkot, jak gdyby jakiegoś uruchamianego nagle silnika z wewnątrz budynku.<br>- O co… - otworzyłem drzwi, które ku mojemu zdziwieniu, od początku nie były zamknięte i wbiegłem do środka. Otworzyłem usta szeroko ze zdumienia, gdy zobaczyłem, co wyprawia się w moim mieszkaniu…

**  
>- Tak w ogóle, po co wysłałeś ten cały oddział do domu Kidy? Co oni mają zrobić?<br>- Przejąć jego mieszkanie.  
>- Wykupiłeś je? – Namie otworzyła oczy szeroko ze zdumienia. Parsknąłem śmiechem.<br>- Zemsta. Już ci mówiłem.  
>Namie wstała i zaczęła pakować coś do swojej torebki. Zmarszczyłem brwi.<br>- Gdzie idziesz?  
>- Do domu. Koniec mojej zmiany. Siedź sobie ile chcesz. Widzimy się jutro – powiedziała z charakterystycznym dla niej, sztucznym uśmieszkiem. Sam postanowiłem zainterweniować, więc uśmiechnąłem się najszerzej jak tylko potrafiłem.<br>- Nie, nie widzimy się jutro. Zwalniam cię – podszedłem do biurka i wyjąłem potrzebne papiery, po czym podałem je wciąż zszokowanej Namie do ręki. – Wiem, że to tak nagle, jednak tę decyzję odkładałem już od jakiegoś czasu. Poza tym, za bardzo mnie irytujesz. Tak, tak, było miło – powiedziałem sztucznie, po czym wypchnąłem ją z pomieszczenia i zatrzasnąłem za nią drzwi.  
>O taaak! Spokój. O to mi właśnie chodziło.<br>Rozłożyłem się wygodnie na kanapie, siadając na niej okrakiem i odchylając głowę do tyłu.  
>On tu przyjdzie. Jestem tego pewien. Będzie chciał zrobić mi aferę, za to, co zrobiłem z jego mieszkaniem. Muszę być na to gotowy. Dobrze, że Saki umarła. Teraz, Kida już mi się nie wywinie…<p>

**  
>Cały przedpokój i salon wypełniony był tłumem robotników, którzy robili w moim domu różne, dziwne rzeczy. Mierzyli ściany, obgadywali wspólnie jakieś kwestie, co do pomieszczeń, gadali o pączkach… W pewnej chwili podszedł do mnie jeden z nich. Zdecydowanie najmłodszy, bo, w moim wieku; szczególnie patrząc na wygląd.<br>- Cześć, hm, jestem Richy. Przyszedłeś może z pączkami? Trochę za wcześnie, wiesz; lepiej, jakbyś przyszedł jutro, no wtedy zaczniemy już przeremontowywać to mieszkanie – powiedział z uśmiechem. Rozdziawiłem usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Po chwili wybuchnąłem:  
>- CO WY DO CHOLERY JASNEJ ROBICIE W MOIM DOMU? Kto wam zezwolił na jakiekolwiek zmiany? Co z tego, że wyjechałem? WRÓCIŁEM! SŁYSZYCIE! W-R-Ó-C-I-Ł-E-M! – zanim się spostrzegłem, cały oddział patrzył w moją stronę, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Przekręciłem głową. – Kto wam to zlecił?<br>- Panicz Orihara Izaya – odpowiedział Richy. Zakląłem pod nosem. To wszystko jasne… Chce się na mnie odegrać za to, co zrobiłem mu, 'haniebnie krzyżując jego plany'! N-nie… Nie boję się spotkania z nim, tyle, ż-że…  
>Otrząsnąłem się.<br>- Mam was zmusić siłą, abyście stąd wyszli…? – warknąłem.  
>- Sory, mały, nie możemy przerwać pracy, płacą nam za to. Musiałbyś…<br>- Podam was do sądu, jak zrobicie z mojego mieszkania, to, co macie zro… A co właściwie chcecie zrobić z moim domem…? – spytałem, marszcząc brwi i spoglądając na robotników. Po chwili jeden z nich wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni plakat i mi go pokazał, mówiąc przy tym:  
>- Widzisz, Izaya-kun ostatnio zasłynął ogromną miłością do pączków, więc uznał, że na miejscu twojego mieszkania będzie można wybudować świetną pączkarnię! – rozdziawiłem usta szeroko ze zdziwienia, zdenerwowania i wściekłości jednocześnie.<br>- Po pierwsze: NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ NA TO!, po drugie: od kiedy Orihara lubi pączki?, a po trzecie: p-ą-c-z-k-a-r-n-i-ę? A nie przypadkiem c-u-k-i-e-r-n-i-ę?  
>- Nie, nie cukiernię. Słowo pączkarnia jest nowym wymysłem Panicza, objętym prawami autor…<br>- Gówno obchodzą mnie prawa tego śmiecia. Gówno obchodzi mnie to, że on wam płaci – przerwałem robotnikowi, i odłożyłem swój bagaż pod komodę. - Wychodzę do waszego 'wspaniałego Panicza', a gdy wrócę, mój dom ma zostać nietknięty, bo jak nie, to ja zrobię z was naleśniki – po powiedzeniu tego wyszedłem.  
>To wszystko było nie do pomyślenia. Jakim prawem ten śmieć pod moją nieobecność podporządkował sobie wszystko i wszystkich tak, że władzę w Tokio ma praktycznie w małym palcu…? Muszę to zmienić, zanim będzie za późno. Znając życie, dobrze wiedział kiedy wrócę, i, jak umarła S-s-saki… Otrząśnij się… Do tego z pewnością wie, że właśnie do niego idę. Wie, co mi powie, a dodatkowo sprawę utrudnia mi to, że Izaya… Zna mnie aż za dobrze i z pewnością zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak się zachowam. Nie mam z nim praktycznie szans, jeśli chodzi o jakąkolwiek potyczkę fizyczną, ale… Może w słownej z nim uda mi się wygrać? Niby marne 10% szans, ale satysfakcja z odzyskanego mieszkania byłaby naprawdę bardzo duża. Muszę odzyskać swój dom. Inaczej… Zostanie mi chyba ulica…<br>Podszedłem do wysokiego budynku i wszedłem do środka. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, jednak po chwili skrzywiłem się. Nienawidziłem tego zapachu, niczym ze szpitalnego łóżka – a tak pachniała właśnie klatka schodowa w wieżowcu Orihary. Po wejściu do windy, od razu nacisnąłem klawisz z numerem '23'. Też sobie piętro śmieć wybrał.  
>Ughh… Jak ja go nienawidzę…!<br>Gdy wysiadłem z windy, podszedłem do odpowiednich drzwi. Przełknąłem ślinę. Bałem się. Chciałem zapukać, ale ręka mi drżała. Zdałem sobie sprawę w jak bardzo beznadziejnej sytuacji jestem. Nie wiem czemu, ale nagle miałem ochotę się rozpłakać.  
>Weź się w garść, Kida!, upomniałem sam siebie, po czym nie zważając na nic, po prostu otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Matko bosko x.x **  
><strong>Po przeczytaniu tego ponownie, aż mi wstyd! Przesz to takie stare i głupie! Zachciało mi się publikować to gówno na starość, <em>idiotko, idiotko, co ty robisz!<em>**** Cóż, może to też swego rodzaju litość, hę? Mam dziwne wrażenie, że za dużo IzayaxKida w polskim fandomie nie znajdziemy. Nieważne, że to powyżej jest głupie. Yaoi to yaoi.**

**Sziting, sama nie wiem teraz czy pisać ciąg dalszy tego chłamu, mimo, że mam ponad połowę pisaną praktycznie rok temu… ==**

**Whatever, jak nie, to się po prostu usunie XD**


End file.
